


going home (with you)

by beebomademedoit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I miss this show, Post Season 5, Waverider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebomademedoit/pseuds/beebomademedoit
Summary: After being rescued from outer space, Sara avoids the Waverider opting to live with Ava in DC while she avoids confronting her trauma.(Post season 5).
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	going home (with you)

It’d been two weeks. Two weeks since their blissful reunion. Ava had scoured the universe (literally) for the love of her life, and finally, just when she wasn’t sure she could go on any longer, she’d found her. Tucked away on a hidden spaceship, far fancier and much larger than the Waverider, Sara had been kidnapped, tortured, and lost for weeks. As hard as she tried, she still couldn’t shake the image of Sara covered in fresh blood and new scars. She knew Sara could handle most anything - she’d been through hell more times than most, but it didn’t make the clench of her stomach any calmer knowing what Sara had gone through while she struggled to captain her team, her ship. 

And so, through the commotion of Sara’s return and the sheer bliss of having her back, she hadn’t thought much about Sara’s plea to go to Ava’s old DC apartment. The alone time would do them good, she thought, and the privacy and quiet without the team lurking in every corner would be good for Sara’s recovery. She was never good at being vulnerable or weak around the team, and Ava could only imagine the fresh batch of nightmares that were awaiting their evenings. Her apartment would be good for them. 

But that was two weeks ago. 

Now, even she’s itching for the chaos and care of her teammates. She tries making subtle reference to the Waverider now and then, just to broach the subject, but Sara ignores her largely, brushing the conversation quickly to something more palatable, like whatever stupid reality TV show is on that she’s pretending to watch or what kind of fun they should get up to in the bedroom. So, Ava let it slide, didn’t press too hard. 

She couldn't help but wonder why, though. Why Sara was avoiding her home. Sure, they’d once thought about moving in together in DC, but that was a lifetime ago and Sara had hardly spent more than a week tops living in the place. She was constantly popping between bedrooms, chasing the next problem in the timeline before crawling into bed beside Ava for a mere few hours until Gideon called her away again without so much as a cup of coffee and a good morning snuggle. So, that in mind, she kind of liked this new found freedom, living fully and solely with Sara. Things definitely weren’t normal, despite Sara’s persistence to act as so. 

Nights were the worst. Dreams would haunt Sara in her sleep and Ava could do nothing but watch, stroking her arm tenderly until Sara slipped back into reality, usually with a jolt of her body or a gasp of stale air. Ava would wrap her in her arms, or at least try to. Some nights Sara would pull away, sink into her shell like she used to before they met, and, on the worst nights, she’d leave all together. Out the door and into the cold city nights without even a jacket most times. Ava never worried too much about Sara’s safety then (she was an assassin after all), but she kept her phone clutched in her hand tracking Sara nonetheless. She couldn’t help it. She’d watch Sara wonder through empty neighborhoods, occasionally stopping and sitting in random places. Eventually, she’d find her way back home and crawl into bed as the sun was rising and Ava was on her third cup of coffee, always unable to fall back asleep once Sara had gone. She tried not to feel hurt by Sara’s lack of communication, but it was beginning to wear on her. 

“Sara?” Ava finally asked one morning as Sara kicked her shoes off in the hall and glided to the kitchen table to greet Ava. 

“Hey...Sorry…” Sara said with a peck to Ava’s temple. It was always the same sincere, but obligatory apology after she returned home from an evening galavanting full of angst through the city. Sara joined her at the table, grabbing a cup of coffee. They sat in silence for a while. Ava desperately wanted to talk -- to really talk, but she held her tongue. Until, finally, the unthinkable happened. 

“I wanna go back.” Sara whispered. Ava met her eye contact, surprised, encouraging her to go on. “Actually, I don’t really want to, but I know I need to.” Sara said more confidently. Ava reached for her hand across the table.

“Why don’t you want to, babe?” 

Sara squirmed a bit, averting her eye contact. Ava squeezed her palm reassuringly.

“It’s just...This has been nice. A good break for us. Totally different from real life, y’know? And the Waverider is just so full of memories.” 

The way she shuddered at the word memories concerned Ava.

“Good memories, though.” Ava suggested. Sara smirked half-heartedly. 

“Yeah...It’s just...There are some things that happened while I was gone that won’t feel so in the past once I’m back on the Waverider. I’ve tried forgetting it all, even thought about finding a new ship, but...the team is there. Can’t just walk away from them. So, we should go back…”

“If you’re not ready--”

“Nope, don’t say it, cause I won’t ever be ready.” 

Ava stood to get closer to Sara, resting her hands on her hips and pulling her close. She played with Sara’s hair gently, looking deep into her eyes which were surprisingly vulnerable and honest right now, looking right back at Ava who hoped her face was masking her fear and concern. It wasn’t. Sara leaned in and kissed Ava’s cheek reassuringly. 

“I think with you, I’ll be okay. Just you.”

“Okay. Just me.” Ava smiled. “We can do that.”

So they packed a small bag, just some overnight clothes. This was a trial run, not a commitment, Ava reminded Sara of that repeatedly. If things went south, they could come right back. They went straight to their quarters, not willing to risk bumping into anyone. Gideon assured them she’d lock the doors and make sure none of the legends could find them. 

They stepped through the portal hand-in-hand. And then they just stood there quietly. Ava watched Sara patiently. Watched as her body tensed and she worked hard to let out a deep exhale. Watched as she slowly took in the room, messy from Ava’s rush out the door to rescue Sara weeks ago. Even Ava was having a moment, remembering the many nights she tossed and turned restlessly, panicking about Sara lost in outer space. 

Without warning, Sara led them further into the room, hand squeezed tight around Ava’s. They sat at the edge of the bed, bodies pressed close together. Sara leaned on Ava’s shoulder, took a deep, shaky breath, and let it all go. All the pent up emotions she’d fought for so long just poured out of her. 

“Sorry.” She stuttered, wiping her eyes. Ava gripped tight to her. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

More silence. But neither minded. It was the kind of silence they had grown okay with because it wasn't full of tension or angst, it was patient silence that would be expelled as soon as one of them was ready to go on. It was the kind of silence relationships fight for. Peaceful, like when you're with good company and don't have to work hard for conversations. It would pass and you'd hardly remember it was there. 

“They recreated this room up there…” 

“Why?”

“Cause they knew how much it would drive me crazy. Every other time I’d been kidnapped, tortured...It was always in some dark, cold place, but suddenly I was forced to look at your side of the bed, to see pictures of you...forced to realize every second of every day what I was missing.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I missed you too.” Ava kissed Sara’s cheek. “And I am so sorry about everything. I should have realized what was happening. If I hadn’t been so drunk--”

“No!” Sara turned to face Ava. “This is not your fault. You found me, that’s all that matters.”

She kissed Ava passionately. 

“I missed you.” Ava admitted when they pulled apart. She’d said it a thousand times already, but it still felt so necessary to say. 

“I missed you, too.” Sara agreed before laying down on the bed and curling up into Ava’s chest, watching the rise and fall of Ava’s chest and listening to her faint heartbeat. 

“Thank you.” Sara whispered, kissing at Ava’s neck and jawline. 

“For what?” Ava asked earnestly. Of all the things that should be shared between them, she couldn’t imagine how Sara was thanking her. She’d taken forever to find Sara. She was horrible at knowing when or how to talk to Sara about all the trama she’d endured. She was a mess trying to patch together another mess -- there were no reasons for thanks.

Sara rested on her elbow to get a better look at Ava.

“Thank you, a million times, for being you, Ava Sharpe, and being here, and for loving me. Because I love you, always.” 

Ava felt tears rush to her eyes. She hadn't expected that. 

“Co-captains for life.” Sara added. 

“Co-captains for life.” Ava exhaled. 


End file.
